Photographs
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Maggie never would have expected that Brighton would be so sick and twisted. M - Rape, Strong Language, Incest.


**Photographs**

**By Satisfying Crunchbar**

It was 12:30 PM on a Saturday in November 1998, and in the Sheffield Mansion were Maxwell Sheffield, Fran Fine the nanny, and two of Maxwell's children, Margaret "Maggie" and Brighton Sheffield, his oldest children respectively.

The youngest child, Gracie Sheffield, was out on a play date with a friend from school, and Niles was at the grocery store. Mr. Sheffield and Nanny Fine were in his office having a discussion about his next play as Maggie sat in the living room watching the T.V.

Minutes pass and Brighton comes walking down stairs to meet his sister. She hears his footsteps and she turns her head to see him with a sly grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about, geek?" she typically asked, having a hunch that he was up to something stupid again. He just kept grinning as he walked beside of her and sat beside her on the couch.

"Oh, just something funny that happened earlier…," he told her. Maggie's hunch didn't go away.

"What? Tell me," Brighton's grin turned into a slimy smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Whatever, I don't care." Brighton chuckled when he heard that.

"Oh, I think you should care." His tone changed a bit on the last word. This caught Maggie's attention again.

"Why?" she asked.

"You really want to know?" His tone was meant to agonize her. Maggie sighed.

"Just tell me, damn it." The way Maggie said it made her sound annoyed. Brighton didn't reply back this time, but instead took out five photos from his jacket's pocket which made his older sister's eyes go wide in terror.

"You son of a bitch, how could you?" Maggie screamed, although sadly not loud enough to where their father or Fran could hear her. Brighton stood up and raised the photos up high. Maggie got up on her feet as well and tried to snatch the photos away, but Brighton had surprisingly grown past her height, and she was considerably tall for a woman.

"Nah ah ah, not so fast there," Brighton practically laughed as he ruffled his older sister's blond hair. She shoved his hand away and her face looked furious. "If you don't want Dad or anyone else to see these photos of you playing with yourself, you're going to have to do me a favor." He'd laugh again.

Maggie scrunched her face up in pure anger and embarrassment. She felt like crying. "W…what do you want?," she asked, her speech being slurred from holding back her tears.

"What do I want? Look around, I got money. What I need is a personal slave." Maggie raised her eyebrow.

"H…how could you do this to your own sister?" Brighton looked down for a moment before he put an arm around Maggie's shoulders, pulling her close to him as he looked down at her with a smile.

"What can I say, I have no conscience, babe," Maggie gritted her teeth, getting angry now more than sad, although still highly embarrassed. "Think about it this way," Brighton started. "Now you know to make sure your damn door is locked."

Maggie thought for a moment.

"Fine, what do you want?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"Follow me up to your room," Maggie had a quick thought again.

"Why does it have to be my room? What's wrong with yours? Or here?" she asked. Brighton let out a tiny chuckle as he looked down at his feet with crossed arms.

"Trust me; you don't want to be in here for what I have planned. Neither do I. And your room over mine, well, I'd just like it like that." Maggie was getting more nervous by the second, but she had no suspicion of what Brighton really wanted.

"W...whatever," she told him as she walked past him up the staircase to her room. Brighton followed suit. When they arrived, Brighton made a demand.

"Shut the door."

Maggie looked at him confused, but she did what she was told do, albeit slowly. Next thing she heard got her nervous, or more so than what she already was.

"Lock it."

"Huh? Why does it need to be lo-" Brighton interrupts her.

"Do it." His voice sounded deep and demanding, something that took her off guard a bit.

"Uh…okay…," she did as she was told and locked her door. Brighton cocks his head as he stares deeply into her eyes, something that increases Maggie's uneasiness.

"So I suppose you wonder what I'm planning here?" he asked. She nods. "Take off your sweater."

Maggie raised an eyebrow out of confusion. She had no idea why he asked that. "What for, it's cold."

Brighton smiled a bit as he rest his head in his hand. "I guess blondes really are stupid…." Suddenly it hit Maggie. She now had a good idea of what he wanted, and it made her feel sick to her gut.

"Oh, you really are fucked in the head… there's no way I am doing th-," Brighton interrupts her yet again, shockingly grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the door. He did it rough enough to where Maxwell and Fran could hear it.

"Listen you little bitch, I've wanted this for a long time and you're going to do it whether you like it or not. I **will** have your dirty little photos shown to everyone in school if you don't comply!"

Tears ran down Maggie's face as her lips wobbled a bit. Her eyes were wide in terror and her back was hurt when she was slammed. She just nodded as a sign she was going to go along with it, scared out of her mind.

Brighton smiled before he stood back, nodding his head letting his sister know that was the cue for her to get started. As she slowly removed the sweater that she had on, Brighton licked his lips as he glared at her.

Maggie was now in her bra and jeans. She bit her lower lip as her brother looked down at her feet with her in embarrassment, bringing her hands to her forearms rubbing them nervously.

"Good girl…" Brighton told her as he moved his hand to her face, lifting her head up with his hand on her chin. He put his lips to the side of her cheek before moving them to her mouth. When he broke the small kiss, he spoke again. "Take off your bra…and everything else."

Maggie's heart beat rapidly, her eyes squinted and when she felt her brother kiss her, she felt like she could puke. Then when she heard his next demand, her heart stopped a bit.

Suddenly they hear a knock.

"Maggie? Is everything alright? Your father says he heard something," Fran said outside of the door. Brighton looked at Maggie threateningly.

"Uh…yeah, sorry, dropped something," she lied, but it worked.

"Oh, okay. Be more careful!" Fran says as she walks off smiling. Maggie looks at Brighton hoping that he changed his mind.

"P-please…" she begs with tears breaking out of her eyes. Brighton glares at her sternly. Maggie closes her eyes tightly, bites her lower lip and slides her hands behind her back as she unclips her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Sniffles and sobs were let out as Maggie turned her head away. Brighton just stared at her in amazement. His sister had perky breasts with nipples that could cut rock- metaphorically of course.

"What great tits you have…," he tells her before chuckling softly. He moves his hand to her right breast and gives it a light squeeze. Maggie breathed heavily as she felt her brother's hand on her sensitive chest. "You like that?"

She looked at him with an emotionless face, trying to hide the fact that he was making her feel somewhat good. She didn't want to admit it to herself either. Suddenly she feels Brighton's mouth latch onto her nipple, taking her by a huge surprise.

Her head seemed to have automatically leaned back as she bit her lip again, scrunching up her face while her brother's tongue pressed against her pink nub. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Brighton moved his tongue around his sister's nipple in circles for a bit, and his eyes were closed. She just stood there as a wave of delight hit her, making her whimper softly. He stopped what he was doing and grinned up at her.

"You like it when I do that, don't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut up,' said Maggie with a bit of authority. Brighton chuckled once more and gave her an evil looking grin before he went back to work on his sister's chest, sliding his tongue against her hardened wet bud like a snake. Her face scrunched up a tad as she refused to move, just trying to deal with all of the thoughts entering her head as her breath rate increased dramatically.

Soon Brighton detached her nipple from his mouth and bent back straight, giving her an "asshole" of a grin. Maggie wrapped her arms around her breasts almost immediately and turned her shoulder to him.

"Are we done?" she said with loud anger in her voice. Brighton felt a sudden jolt of fear as he looked outside, but didn't see anyone coming in the hallway. After he shut the door, he caught a glimpse of Maggie, who quickly turned back away.

"I'm sure this isn't the first time someone's done this to you," he cruelly says to his sister. "But you're supposed to be QUIET!" His last word was louder then Maggie was which made him look back out to check if the coast was clear. "Okay, time for you to take off your pants…" he starts as he shuts and locks the door.

"Brighton, how far do you plan on taking this… sick game of yours?" she says angrily, at the moment refusing to take off her jeans as Brighton instructed. He looks at her as if his patience is running out, walking over to her which intimidated her enough to fall back on her bed. "Okay, okay!" she starts as tears run down her eyes, shutting them tight.

She could hear Brighton's angry breathing as she quickly went to unbutton her jeans, unzipping them and sliding them down off of her feet as they fall off the bed. She doesn't do anything else, just opening her eyes a bit to see what her brother's next words or move was going to be.

"Take off your panties and socks too, moron!" he gruffly shouted at her. Maggie squeezed her eyes back shut as she quickly yanked her underwear and socks off as Brighton looked at the scene with great apprehension. Her pussy was quite small, with little blonde pubic hairs trying to grow from the last time she shaved. "Spread your legs," he demanded.

"Oh my God, no…" Maggie whimpered to herself, trying to mentally tell herself that this wasn't happening. Nonetheless, she decided it would be best to just let him have his way with her to get this entire thing over with, and so that she could get those nasty photos he had taken of her.

During the few moments passing, Maggie could hear Brighton unbuckle and unzip his jeans as they hit the floor. "No, no, no…" she thought to herself, begging for her to just wake up out of this nightmare. Immediately after his underwear went down along with his jeans, Brighton grabbed hold of his older sister's kneecaps, positioning himself before moving the cockhead into her.

Maggie just continued whimpering and sobbing as her sibling, the person she thought she was supposed to love more than anything, second to only her father and future husband and children, rape her and blackmail her with horrific photos.

"Em…," Brighton moaned quietly as he thrust his member into her tight hole, shoving it in and out of her at a slow pace to start. The cries and sobs of Maggie were like children laughing to Brighton as the teenager continued to hump into his sister, grunting like a madman. His pace started getting faster and as it did his teeth started gritting, spit flying out of his mouth as he pushed his dick further and further into his sister's little cunt with each thrust, causing her to scream out in agony. Thinking quickly, Brighton grabbed one of her pillows and shoved it against her face.

"I said be quiet!" he growled as he actually punched his sister in the sternum. Maggie yelped into the pillow as her hands moved to her chest, crying her eyes out from the pain and from the fact that her own flesh and blood was doing this to her. Soon, Brighton removed the pillow from his sister's mouth, whose face shot him a look that said, "I hate you."

"How could…you?" she whined, tears bursting out of her eyes. Brighton decided he had enough of her whining as he grabbed her by the throat, holding her down on the bed as he continued to push his cock into her.

Soon as he was coming near his climax, he looked up at his sister, making sure he wasn't choking her to the point of death or any other severe damage had been done. "Get ready for your cute, adorable little brother to shoot his **babies**, dear "sister" of mine!"

Maggie's complete pride and heart felt like it broke after he said those words. She suddenly felt that he had taken everything out of her and she couldn't do anything now but to lay there and emotionlessly take it like some kind of zombie as Brighton pulls himself out of her.

"Stand up," he demanded as he stood completely back up on his own two feet. Maggie had no will to fight back anymore and she did as she was told, moving up a bit slowly and standing in front of Brighton. "Now get on your knees."

Maggie heartlessly complied, moving to her knees as her Brighton's cock pointed directly at her face. He grabbed the back of her ruffled up blonde hair and pulled her face onto his completely erect cock, forcing her to bob her mouth up and down on it. Her saliva coated his member, causing Brighton to happily lean his head back and maniacally smile.

Soon after now, he had her deep throat him several times, grabbing the back of her head with his hands and just holding it there as he forced his cock to go deeply against her throat. The gurgling noises she was making enthralled Brighton to the point of him shooting his sperm far deep into his sister's mouth, some pouring out on her chin. She closed her mouth after a little had dripped out onto her lip, tastelessly swallowing her brother's semen. She watched as Brighton pull his underwear and pants back on, grinning like a prick as he walked to the artwork shelf she had in her drawer. She became interested in what he was going to do, but couldn't seem to speak about it and just sat in the floor with cum running down her chin.

Brighton pulled out a few markers out of a bag before shutting the drawer and walking over to his exaggeratedly "soulless sister". He got down to her level and smiled at her, pulling out marker after marker and painting her face up to be whatever his sick mind could come up with. Maggie just sat there and wondered what the bastard was doing to her now.

Now reaching into his pocket, Brighton pulled out what looked to be a "clown's nose", pushing it over Maggie's nose. Seeing this gave Maggie enough courage to speak. "What are you doing?" was all that she could get out, however.

"Just stay like you are like a good little clown," he says with a laugh. He goes over to her closet and with after looking around he pulls out a wig she had worn at a costume party back when she was little. "Still fits!" he says with glee after he places it on his sister's head. Tears once again ran down Maggie's face as her nude, raped, "clowned-up" and used body sat in her floor on her knees. Once she saw Brighton pull out a camera he had in his back pocket, she realized that she had now been ultimately humiliated.

"Say cheese!"


End file.
